The invention relates to an event notification management program and an event notification management apparatus that manage notification of information about an event occurred within a system such as a personal computer, a server, a variety of software, etc..
There has hitherto been proposed management software (program) for managing notification of information about an event occurred within a system such as a computer etc. (refer to, e.g., Patent document 1). This management software acquires an information (communication information) log about abnormality such as a fault etc. from respective components such as hardware, software, firmware, etc. within the system such as the computer etc., and controls the notification, given to a predetermined management system, of the event, wherein occurrence time thereof, a type (OS, a type of software, degree of importance (hazard, alarm, information, etc.) are used as keywords. With this operation, if the hardware in the system gets into a fault, an administrator terminal (server) is notified of this fault via, e.g., an e-mail.
According to this type of management software, the administrator and a system user can judge by checking this notification whether the system normally operates or not.